


It's not mine!

by SmileyGirl7313, SuperMachoRainbows



Series: Jack-&-Signe-are-married-with-a-child-and-Mark-is-a-single-dad-AU [2]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyGirl7313/pseuds/SmileyGirl7313, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMachoRainbows/pseuds/SuperMachoRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds something in the laundry, and Tim is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second story in my friends and i's ''Jack-&-Signe-are-married-with-a-child-and-Mark-is-a-single-dad-AU''
> 
> ...
> 
> it's a work in progress...
> 
> I own nothing.

''TIMMY?''

''YEAH DAD?''

''WHAT'S THIS?''

''WHAT'S WHAT?''

''COME HERE FOR A SECOND PLEASE''

''COMING''

 

Tim closed his phone and got up from the couch. He wondered what his dad had found this time.

As he wandered through the house, down to the laundry room, he imagined what could make his dad sound so...confused.

He got to the door and pushed it open. Inside was his dad, Mark Fischbach, standing over a basket with something in his hands.

As he heard the door open he spinned around, and hid whatever it was, behind his back.

 

''Dad?''

''Oh, hey Timmy. Umm, i found something, while i was doing the laundry. Here.''

 

He handed him the fabric. Upon unfolding it, Tim realiced it was a bra. It was black with tiny batman symbols on.

He looked down at his dad. Mark was looking at the floor, shifting slightly from one foot to the other.

 

''Uh, dad...''

 

Mark's head shot up and he spoke.

 

''Um, Timmy, son, look, I-I want you to know, that I love you. No matter what you choose to do with your life.''

''...''

''And I-I just want to tell you that...that i love you, and I-I hope you know that.''

''Dad...''

''A-and your uncles, they love you too, an-and your grandma, we all love you so much..''

''DAD!''

 

Mark looked up at Tim. The boy was at least 3 inches taller than him. His cheeks was a deep scarlet, and he looked down at Mark with big, blue eyes.

 

''Dad, this...this is not..this is not mine.'' He stammered.

''It's Sam's.''

 

Mark was just staring at him, before releasing a relieved breath.

 

''Oh thank god. For a moment there i thought it was yours. Not that there is anything wrong with it, had it been yours! I'm just, you know! I-I just...Uhhh...''

 

An awkward silence spread out through the room.

 

''so, um...Tim, could you, um, please, give this back to Sam?''

''Yea, sure dad.''

''Thank you Timmy.''

''And dad?''

''Yeah?''

''I love ya too''


	2. At the McLoughlin household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLLA! IT'S A-ME, THE GIRL WHO CANNOT WRITE AND/OR KEEP UP WITH HER STORIES FOR S H IT
> 
> New chapter eyyyyyy  
> Written at 1:30 in the night lezzgo
> 
> Timmy tells Sam, Jack hears it, yadda yadda you know the drill

"My dad thought I was trans"

"....what?"

Sam had stopped with her coffemug halfway up to her lips. Her ombre hair was tied into a loose braid that hang over her right shoulder, and her blue eyes was squinting slightly from not wearing her glasses.

"Yea. He found your bra in the laundry, and thought it was mine" Timmy yawned as he took another spoonfull of cheerios into his mouth. God, movienights at Sams place always got WAY later than intended. Whats the time, around 1'o'clock?

"What' he say?" Sam made a grimasse over her coffe and started to reach for the honey.

"Nothing much, just that he loves me no matter what I choose to do. Which is kinda reassuring to be honest"

"Thats actually really focking sweet. I'm glad me underwear could give you guys a father-son-moment" She smirked, as she stirred her cup.

"Yea. Anyway, I should pack up soon. The party is in 4 hours, and I gotta go get your gift" Timmy stretched and stood up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Ya know you dont have to get me anything. Its just me 17 birthday. That aint special." Sam leaned her head back over her chair, and squinted at him. "And you certainly dont have to go all the way home to change. You can just take a shower here and borrow some clean pants from me dad"

"Shut up you deserve it you irish fuck" Timmy laughed and threw the towel at her. "Im gonna go change"

"Alright, I'll send your dad a text he can pick you up" Sam reached for her phone.

"Thanks" Timmy nodded, and went to the bathroom.

"Your bra?"

"HOLY JESUS FUCK DAD!" Sam jumped in her chair, as her dad came out from the livingroom, into the kitchen.

"Why did he have your bra, Samantha?" Jack asked, leaning against the counter.

"He-I-We were, at the sleepover, and I-I took me bra off, because ya know, and I musthav' accidentally, forgotten it?" She looked up at her dad's icy blu eyes, the same as hers.

"At the sleepover huh? You guys, have you faced* him?" Jack crossed his arms, making Sam feel even smaller than she already was. Curse her mom for her small frame!

"What?! No, dad, no! We're just... friends" As much as she wished it was more, she and Timmy were just really good friends. Like a brother and a sister.

"Mhmm, alright." Jack turned around, and grabbed a mug off the shelf.

"I believe you. For now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *faced = irish slang for "HAVE U FUCKED?"

**Author's Note:**

> *dead*
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated, and if you notice spelling errors, please inform me of them.  
> Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
